


Paws and Feet

by KHfreak813



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHfreak813/pseuds/KHfreak813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth of four one-shots gifted to Jazz. Everything comes in all shapes and sizes, from plants to animals to clouds to rocks. So it would only make sense that love also comes in all shapes and sizes as well as the ones who love and give love. However, no matter what size or shape is taken, love is still love and lovers are still lovers. AU. Geritapan. Shounen-ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paws and Feet

Thanks to **Jazz** for submitting that photo to me in the picture submission held in Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità! This is the fourth of four one-shots dedicated to her!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile and in ff.net! ^_^

Make sure to leave plenty of reviews! They make me happy! XD

Please don't flame! Don't like, don't read.

By the way, this idea was partially inspired by **SakurAndrea** in a review to  Of the Third World in ff.net! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Mein Gott! Are my eyes playing tricks on me?!"

"V-Ve?! Are my eyes playing tricks on me too?!"

"No Ludwig-san, Feli-kun...what you are witnessing is real."

Let's just say seeing pointed cat ears poking out of raven locks and twin tails swishing behind a lithe frame is _not_ a sight anyone sees every day. Nope. Never. Far from common. Not even close.

A bulky blond with bright blue eyes had lost the ability to close his mouth at what those blue eyes had taken in. "...Are you sure you aren't playing some sort of prank on us?"

"Ludwig! You know that Kiku isn't the type to play tricks on others!" A brunet male who possessed a long curl on the left side of his head and limpid brown eyes glared at the skeptic before turning back to the sable, orbs softening as curiosity lit up in them. "What are you Kiku?"

A hung head slightly lifted up. "...An Obake, a subcategory of Yōkai which are supernatural creatures of Japanese Shinto myth. Obake are beings that can take on any shape, from an inanimate household object to the most ravenous of beasts. However, despite that, Obake can be of various species, possessing various base forms; cat, dog, monkey, even human are just some of them."

"Okay, this _must_ be a joke." The German stalked up to the Japanese, one hand grasping onto pointed ears with the other clasping twin tails...only for neither to budge, every tug yanking the flesh each part was attached to each time.

The accused hissed at such an action, the offender flinching at said hissing. "That hurt." The tallest took a step back for each step forward the shortest took, truly terrified. Who knew a 5'11" man could be so scared of a 5'5" male? Who am I kidding? Feline lobes flattened into onyx locks as fur on dual appendages puffed out, obsidian narrowing into slits. "Why did you not believe me? Why did you think I would jest about something this seriou—"

"KIKU! CALM DOWN!" A certain Italian had taken the addressed into his arms, hugging him tightly from behind. Of course, the irate did calm down, ears and tail returning to normal. Instantly. He just couldn't stay angry when that certain Italian was around. It was simply impossible.

A throat cleared, drawing black back to blue. "I am sorry for being so insensitive to you." The blond bowed. A flush ignited his cheeks as he brought his fist to his mouth, faking a cough. "...So, what kind of Obake are you?"

"Yeah, what kind?" The auburn was equally as curious.

Everything is back to good grounds now. What a relief. "It is fine." The Asian returned the bow, gazing at both as he rose back up. "I'm a nekomataneko."

"Nekomata...neko?" Confusion lit up on the listeners' features.

Nod. "'Nekomata' as in the two tailed cat that can change forms, and 'neko' as in a person with cats ears and a cat tail. That's the kind of Obake I am."

"Wow..." Let's just say what happened next was _DEFINITELY_ not expected. "Oh Kiku you're so adorable!" The blithe beamed. "You are just too cute with cat ears and cat tails! Just too cute pretty kitty!" Limpid brown eyes twinkled dazzlingly. "KAWAII!"

A full-body flush ignited pale skin, its possessor taking a step back in shock. "E-Excuse me?! I am _not_ cute nor pretty!" Lies, lies. Lies which the hazel knew were false, calling them out. Insistently so.

"Kawaii."

"Īe."

"Kawaii!"

"Īe!"

"KAWAII!"

"ĪE!"

Several veins popped. "FELICIANO!" Well, that stopped.

"I'm seriously not cute though." A pout crossed the obstinate's lips.

It seemed as though Ludwig had to clear his throat. _Seemed_. "Well, actually...you _are_ pretty cute—"

"I am _not_ pretty." Cheeks puffed out. "And I am _not_ cute!" Contradicting yourself there, eh?

Of course a certain someone would figure that out. "You are so pretty _and_ cute!" Feliciano giggled.

"NO I'M NOT!" Not proving your point there.

Yep, definitely not. "Yes you are!" Realization suddenly dawned on the brunet. "Ne Kiku...why did you reveal yourself anyways?"

"Yeah, why did you?" That same realization had dawned on the blond too.

Lips morphed back into a straight line as the raven had _finally_ regained his composure, features stoic once more. "It's a show of trust." Black could not meet brown or blue. "...You see, Obake of every kind are nearly extinct; I'm one of the last remaining."

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Nothing could even come close to describing the absolute terror that had seized the Italian at those words.

Nor the pure rage that possessed the German as he smashed a fist into his palm. "THOSE B—"

"Ochitsuite kudasai Ludwig-san, Feli-kun!" Both paused, attention returning to the speaker as he spoke once more, composure recomposed. "I do not want to rile either of you up by telling you I'm one of the last Obake; I told you because I trust you both that much by revealing my greatest secret, one that could get me killed."

Blue blew out of proportion. "Get you killed?!"

"What do you mean by that?!" Brown popped straight out of their owner's skull.

A sigh left the explainer's lips. "'Obake' and 'monster' are synonyms to most; a vast majority of people fear Obake due to our ability to transform and shun us for it. That's why we've been hunted down to near extinction."

"...Then why would you risk it? Why would you trust us that much?" The auburn was in complete disbelief. "Why do you trust us so much with your life?"

The flaxen was no less perplexed. "Why would you?"

"Because I love you both so, so much." Brown and blue were wide as the possessor of black cupped a cheek from each, only widening further as a tail wrapped around one of both's wrists, widening beyond belief as the two were brought closer to the shifter. "I have never been happier than I have been with you both in my 3284 years of existence and when we became lovers...nothing could have been more perfect."

A mouth dropped into oblivion. "MIO DIO! You're 3284 years old?!"

"You don't look even remotely close to that age!" Ludwig's mouth joined Feliciano's in that oblivion.

Kiku huffed at that. "I technically stopped aging at 20, so I'm physically the same age as you both." A sigh was breathed. "Anyways..." Black once again stared into brown and blue, boring into both sets of orbs. "I just feel that there shouldn't be any secrets among us now that we're all together as lovers, as mates." Tumultuous black orbs betrayed otherwise stoic features. "So...do you both accept me for who I am?" Tumultuous black orbs shut tightly. "I understand if neither of you are able to and now want to kill—"

"OF COURSE WE DO!" Tumultuous black snapped open as their possessor suddenly found himself in a tight embrace, wildly whirled around. The addressed was then pulled into a searing kiss which knocked the breath from his lungs more than the rapid spinning had done, his face more red than what any amount of physical exertion could cause.

Once the blithe had finally slowed, the Japanese could feel a large hand being placed on his shoulder, tumultuous black meeting soft blue. "Feliciano's right; we accept you for who you are. Human, Obake, even hippo...we would still love you all the same."

"Exactly!" Another searing kiss was stolen.

And then another. Upon pulling apart, the German chuckled. "You are still Kiku Honda, the man we fell for." A giggle escaped from the Italian as he did the same.

"Futari tomo..." Tears slipped from tumultuous black swirling with an entirely different emotion. "...arigato!" It was the pair's turn to be stunned as a kiss was stolen from both this time, a smile gracing usually calm features once he had broken contact. "I cannot express just how grateful I am to you both!"

The hazel blushed. "Nessun problema!"

"E-Erwähne es nicht!" A full-body flush covered the fulvous.

Pale lips quirked up. "Watashi wa ureshī." The normally stoic nuzzled into his lovers—

—only for a tapping of his shoulder to snap the sable from his state of euphoria. Piercing ebon flicked up, raising in time to see caramel and azure making contact for several seconds before the former faced him. "Hey Kiku—"

"—can we please see you transform?" Oh yeah, those two had the exact same thing in mind. The. Exact. Same. Thing.

Upon seeing the childish excitement—characteristic of one yet not the other, guess who—the shifter smirked. "Hai." The pair watched on, excitement and wonder twinkling in their eyes as they witnessed a jaw replacing a mouth, claws replacing nails, paws replacing hands and feet, and fur of the blackest stormiest night replacing pale skin...all happening faster than the blink of an eye. "This is my Clouded Leopard form." Lips did not move. "In fact, this is one of my favorite—"

"SO CUTE!" One would _not_ except somebody to tackle a dangerous predator into a tight, constricting embrace.

Not that said predator minded. ""F-F-e-e-l-l-i-i-k-k-u-u-n-n!" If anything, he was flustered beyond belief. A large hand scratching his ears did not help matters. At. All.

This was the start of something wonderful.

* * *

"MEIN GOTT! ZUM TEUFEL?!"

Let's just say that morning, a certain German had planned on fixing the roof that had been damaged by a horrible hail storm the night before. He expected to find much of the slate that had covered the top of the dwelling to be littered on the ground, holes dotting the surface. What he did _not_ expect to see was...the house looking as it had the night before, the roof in pristine condition as though golfball—and larger—sized chunks of ice had not been hammering on it for hours on end.

The sight of a certain nekomataneko appearing right next to him did not abate any of Ludwig's shock in the slightest. "Do you know what the heck happened Kiku?! Shouldn't there be tiles missing?!" Of course that wasn't the case. Disbelief only increased by the second, evident in the absolute astonishment in the speaker's tone as he continued. "WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?!"

"I did it." The raven stated that as though it was no big deal.

Not everyone saw it that way though. "JUST HOW KIKU?!" Shoulders were roughly shaken, blue staring into black as though the latter was crazy. Which is what the former began thinking.

The questioned sighed, breaking free from the rough grip as he began. "Well, I first started off with clearing the debris on the floor by turning into a peregrine falcon and proceeding to zip through and snatch the ruined shale and disposing of them." The morphing into the mentioned creature only added emphasis. But that was not all. "I then became a grizzly bear to sniff out a place with shale with unparalleled precision and upon reaching a river containing that material, I became a Black Piranha to dive underwater and chomp out pieces of shale the size of the necessary tiles with the strength of that creature's unrivaled jaws and threw each piece out onto land. I then transformed into a female kangaroo to transport the slabs back home and went back and forth until I got all of them." A hum resounded. "Getting onto the roof was only a matter of becoming a gorilla and climbing onto it. I had brought the shale and some nails we had up with me, turning into a woodpecker to hammer them all in." A shrug was offered. "And that's what happened."

"Whoa..." To say the listener was rendered speechless would be a _massive_ understatement; it took several minutes to regain a semblance of animation. "...You did so much."

The raven brushed it off. "It was nothing; you would have done it anyways Ludwig-san."

"But I wouldn't have done that much nor do it that fast." The blond argued, sighing as he went behind the sable. "You must be sore from all that work."

The addressed grunted. "I am just fin—OOOOHHHH!"

"Hey! I'm back!" Let's just say that a certain Italian walked in on a certain German giving a certain Japanese a back rub, forgetting all about the groceries in his arms as he rushed to the pair, dropping the bag onto the ground without a single care.

And let's just say twin tails swished about wildly, pleased purrs torn from a certain nekomataneko's throat as both his lovers massaged him.

* * *

"MIO DIO! MAMMA MIA!"

Let's just say that several days later, a certain Italian had been planning on going to the market for some chicken...only to find a huge pile of dead fowl on the doorstep as he made to leave, a certain someone in the middle of it all.

Shock could not even _begin_ to describe what Feliciano felt at that sight. "Kiku...you did all of this?!"

"Well these birds didn't gather there and kill themselves after all." The addressed smirked, feline shoulders shrugging. "I just went hunting in my Clouded Leopard form earlier and brought my catch back for us to eat."

Good thing the Obake had yet to revert...because what was to be done would have the best effect on a cat. "Good boy Kiku! Good boy!"

"PURRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Wow do belly rubs feel nice!

Scooping up the poultry, the auburn made his way back inside. "I'll prepare all of them and cook some for breakfast! We have enough for the whole day!" A brilliant grin flashed across his face as he glanced down at the Yōkai who had followed him inside upon closing the door. "Thank you so much Kiku!"

"M-Mondainai!" Boom. Boom! BOOM! KABOOM! "I'll help—"

A finger to his lips silenced the raven, the owner of that finger sighing. "You helped enough! Just get washed up!"

"Demo—" That finger returned.

There was no use in arguing. "Just do it!"

"W-Wakarimashita." No use in arguing indeed. Reassuming his true form, the nekomataneko left the kitchen, making to clean himself up.

Upon returning thirty minutes later, the Asian found the plumage all removed and discarded, guts gone with a large container of dried starchy strands beside the poultry. Hearing his approach, the chef beamed as he turned, facing the arrival. "I'll be making some Chicken Noodle Casserole!"

"Please let me help!" One moment Kiku was by Feliciano's side and the next he had vanished, returning an instant later with an apron around his frame and his hair tied back by cloth. "At least let me help please. It would be rude of me to stand by and make you do all the work."

The addressed frowned. "But you got all the chicken—"

"—I can still do more." End of discussion.

Yep. This time the tables were turned. "...Fine." Six of the chickens were subsequently placed in several pots, being poached.

Ludwig chose that moment to walk in, the bystander witnessing the pasta being cooked with the chicken, the sauces being made and stirred, butter being melted and mixed with crushed crackers, and so on and so on until three steaming dishes were ready, all placed on the table he had set. Don't think for one moment that the German would do nothing, even if he could do nothing to help cook; he would find something to do. Count on it.

Anyways, the trio then made to sit down, hands clasping together over the food. "Itadakimasu!" And Feliciano's huge helping of pasta proceeded to vanish within seconds.

"Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

And the other two joined in. Ah, everything was perfect. Sharing a meal with your loved ones, such a delicious meal cooked with the utmost love and devotion...nothing but perfect indeed. Such a perfect, perfect momen—

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A great tragedy has occurred; there was no pasta left in the Italian's plate! Tears poured out of limpid brown eyes as a fork kept on hitting the bottom of an empty dish, only pouring out faster with each passing second. A great tragedy indeed.

This cannot go on any longer! "Here Feliciano!"

"Please take this Feli-kun!" Those tears must be stopped!

And stopped they did as two not-empty plates filled with pasta were shoved toward the brunet, the empty dish removed. The once bawling now sniffled. "...But those are your shares!"

"Just eat please Feli-kun." The raven held a fork of intertwined strands towards the auburn's mouth.

The blond did the same. "Just don't eat these as fast, okay?"

"I have a better idea!" Before either could speak the auburn had shoved each utensil into their respective plates, thrusting each into its owner's mouth before returning the two to the corresponding dishes, feeding helpings from both to himself next. "Now we all have some!"

The pair's hearts warmed as their beloved giggled, smiles on all their faces as they fed each other.

* * *

"Okay, on my mark."

"Roger that!"

It had been months since Kiku had revealed himself...some blissful, blissful months. Problems with the house were things of the past; let's just say a certain Obake fixes all of them before a certain German rises, no matter how early he does so. Worrying about food was a thing of the past too; let's just say a certain Obake can either hunt or forge most of what was to be eaten, only select items having to be bought from the stores...which that certain Obake does before a certain Italian could. Both were grateful to that Obake; both wholeheartedly believe they were the luckiest guys that ever existed and will exist to find such a kind being and be his lovers. Definitely. No doubt about it. And now it was that certain German's and certain Italian's turn to pay that certain Obake back.

Everything was set. All the aforementioned pair had to do was wait for the third...who just so happened to be walking by at the moment. It is time. "Jetzt!"

"Va bene!" It is time indeed.

A sudden flashing light caught in piercing ebon orbs, a sudden scent of something absolutely tantalizing luring the nekomataneko over to a certain chamber...that drew a gasp from the raven's lips at what he saw; a dark room lit only by candles, exquisite bouquets of roses and chrysanthemums along with violets, a beautifully decorated platter containing a huge and definitely generous portion of a certain dish...all of those were there.

However, as much as he appreciated everything from the bottom of his heart, there was no contest as to which Kiku appreciated the most. "Salted Salmon!" That's right! It's the Japanese's favorite food after all! "Itadakimasu!" Drool slipped from the guy's lips as he took the chopsticks set on the table to his fingers, making to eat the scrumptious morsel—

"Herzlich willkommen!"

"Benvenuto!"

—just as a certain German and certain Italian entered the scene, the former stopping behind the seated while the former went to his side, an instrument in his hands. To say the Asian was stunned would be a _massive_ understatement. "What is this?!" Black eyes were unable to close as a jaw could not either at the shock of it all.

"You have been doing so much for us Kiku." Ludwig began.

Feliciano giggled as he resumed where the other had left off. "So it's our turn to return the favor!"

"Futari tomo...I cannot accept this! Sumimasen!" A rapid shake of the head snapped the sable out of his stupor as he made to bolt up—

—only for large hands to clasp onto lithe shoulders, preventing their owner from abruptly fleeing. "Why can't you?!" The blond demanded.

"Yeah, why Kiku?!" The addressed suddenly found himself literally face-to-face with the brunet.

There was no way out of this, was there? The answer was obvious. "Both of you..." The previously struggling submitted, no longer attempting to run off. However, black was not able to meet brown or blue as their possessor spoke. "...I do not deserve this. I have yet to prove myself worthy...nor do I think I will ever be able to."

"Is that why you've been doing what you've been doing?" Strong fingers clasped onto a pale chin, forcing black to meet blue.

Hands reached forward, forcing black to meet brown as well. "Why do you think you aren't worthy?!"

"Why would I be?" Uncharacteristic uncertainty seeped into a normally stoic voice, black eyes scrunching closed. "As an Obake, I should be hated by all, not loved by even few. However, since I am, I must prove myself worthy of that love." Ears drooped as tails did too. "...Monsters aren't usually loved after all."

What happened next was _DEFINITELY ABSOLUTELY_ not expected; black eyes shot wide open as their owner was brought to chests thick and thin, bulky and lithe arms hugging him tightly. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING KIKU?!"

"ENOUGH OF THAT NONSENSE!" Although the German's tone was harsh, his eyes were not—in fact, they were the opposite; kindness was more than evident within...which astonished the raven beyond belief. The fulvous sighed as he resumed, tone softer this time around. "You do not have to prove yourself to us."

The auburn gave a rapid nod. "If anything, we are the ones who must prove ourselves!" Lithe arms tightened around a thin frame. "Ludwig and I are the luckiest guys in the universe to be with you! You being an Obake doesn't make you a monster; it makes you even more special than you already are!" The grip became constricting...not that anyone noticed. "We are far too lucky to be with someone who is so nice, kind, cool, incredible, handsome, cute, pretty, perfect...we are just too lucky! I sometimes wonder if I'm only dreaming!"

"Feli-kun..." Ears sapient and feline could not believe what they were hearing.

The surprises had yet to end though. "I agree you know." A smile crossed usually tough features. "We would not be complete without you Kiku. We simply wouldn't be. There's no other way to put it. None whatsoever." The tallest turned the shortest to make him face them once more. "So...do you accept us?"

"Are we worthy of you?!" Begging brown bore into black, blue joining in with not a second to spare.

The answer was obvious. "Of course I do." Brown and blue blew out of proportion as twin tails shot up, bringing two faces to a third, a three-way kiss shared. Hands joined the furry appendages as the arms had slackened their hold from shock, softly caressing the skin of their faces. "Am I worthy?"

"Natürlich!"

"Certamente!"

That answer was obvious too. A smile graced pale lips; two different languages, same meaning...of course. "Arigato futari tomo." At last all doubts were finally banished. Finally.

"Nessun problema!" Lithe arms returned to embracing...

...just as bulky ones did the same. "Erwähne es nicht."

"You know you two..." All attention snapped back to the sable as he spoke, a tinge of nervousness in his voice. "...I would have done all that for you anyways, even if I hadn't had the need to prove mysel—"

A finger instantly shushed him. "Come on Kiku!" Feliciano whined. "You don't have to!"

"But I want to." A pout appeared behind that finger.

A chuckle resounded from Ludwig. "I think what he means is that you don't have to feel like you have to go out of your way to help us."

"Let's stop talking about this already!" A mouth conveniently dropped open as a piece of saline fish was shoved in, the one who had done so sighing as he placed the chopsticks back in the Asian's hold, bending down to pick up the instrument that had been dropped earlier. "Just enjoy yourself! I cooked that Salted Salmon for you while Ludwig set the table and prepared the room and all."

The flaxen returned to where he was behind the onyx once more as well. "Yes, just think about yourself for once." And then the instrument was played, large hands gently digging into tense shoulders.

"Futari tomo..." Who was he to refuse? He could not anymore. Simply could not. "...arigato."

Brown and blue watched as the nekomataneko bowed over his food again, taking witness to that huge helping being gobbled down in an instant...only for another to be placed right in front of him, limpid brown eyes staring into twinkling ebon. "If you want or need anything, just ask!"

"Don't hesitate to." Soft blue sparkled as they also gazed into twinkling ebon.

Anything, huh? As much as he loved the soft accordion music, that was not what he wanted to ask for. As such as he loved the back rub given by strong yet gentle hands, that wasn't what he wanted to ask for. No matter how much he absolutely loved the perfection of that Salted Salmon, that was—surprisingly—not what he wanted to ask for. He wanted to ask for one thing and one thing only.

One thing he hoped would last forever. "Ludwig-san, Feli-kun, I would like..."

* * *

"Suteki da ne?"

A certain trio was lying beneath the shade of a large palm tree that grew on a beach near their dwelling, three sets of twin tails swishing lazily as three sets of cat ears twitched—wait what?!

The brunet giggled as he faced the raven, beaming brightly. "Hai!"

"Ore wa yoriyoi nanika o kangaeru koto ga dekimasendeshita." The blond smirked.

A black brow quirked. "Are you sure you two are absolutely okay with becoming Obake?"

"Of course!" The Japanese found himself in a tight hug. Once again. His cheeks were nuzzled too. The Italian gave a dazzling grin. "It's so cool that we can transform too now—" A Clouded Leopard bearing chestnut fur appeared for a second before reverting in an instant, arms back to hugging "—plus we won't die of old age!"

A chuckle left the fulvous as he placed a large hand on a thin shoulder. "We won't ever leave you in that way."

"We'll be together forever!" The blithe cried.

A smile couldn't help but grace pale lips, the Asian surprising his European lovers with a twining of their tails, with an interlocking of their fingers. The raven faced the brunet first. "Nani ga arou tomo watashi wa kimi wo eien ni aishimasu, watashi no tenshi. Watashi no kichōna koibito." He next glimpsed at the fulvous. "Anata mo, Ludwig-san." Watery obsidian lovingly gazed into brown and blue. "Futari tomo."

It was the blond's turn as he leaned in, taking the smaller pair into his arms. "Denken Sie daran Ich werde dich immer lieben beide, mein Engel. Meine kostbare Liebhaber...ihr beide." Both were drawn straight to the strong chest, held close.

"Io sarò sempre ti amo entrambi troppo i miei angeli! Miei amanti preziosi!" The blithe squealed as he brought his lovers' faces near, his own lips meeting their touching pairs.

Upon breaking apart, the triad rested against each other, fingers and tails still intertwined. The bright shining sun. The clear and blue sky. The green that dominated the landscape as leaves cluttered on tropical tree branches with the most beautiful flowers blooming throughout. The sounds of waves crashing onto a sandy beach. The cries of chatty gulls and albatrosses all around. The smell of crisp salt in the air. The soothing breeze drifting past. Everything was perfect in the world. Absolutely perfect. Black, blue, and brown eyes began shutting as all those sensations took hold, bringing unmatched serenity to all three. Serenity that will never fade by distance physical or emotional. Serenity that will never fade by the passing of time. Serenity that will never change. Serenity that will always exist...just like their eternal and undying love for each other.

It was no wonder that they fell asleep, leaning on each other beneath the shade of that palm tree they rested on.

* * *

Translation:

•German: Mein Gott=My God, Erwähne es nicht=Do not mention it, Zum Teufel=What the heck, Jetzt=Now, Herzlich willkommen=Welcome, Natürlich=Of course, Denken Sie daran Ich werde dich immer lieben beide=Remember I'll always love you both, mein Engel=my angel, Meine kostbare Liebhaber=My precious lover, ihr beide=you both

•Japanese: Kawaii=Cute, Īe=No, Ne=Hey, Ochitsuite kudasai=Please calm down, Futari tomo=Both of you, arigato=thank you, Watashi wa ureshī=I'm glad, Hai=Yes, Mondainai=No problem, Demo=But, Wakarimashita=I got it, Itadakimasu=Thanks for the food, Sumimasen=Sorry, Suteki da ne=Isn't it wonderful, Ore wa yoriyoi nanika o kangaeru koto ga dekimasendeshita=I could not think of something better, Nani ga arou tomo watashi wa kimi wo eien ni aishimasu=I will love you forever no matter what, watashi no tenshi=my angel, Watashi no kichōna koibito=My precious lover, Anata mo=You also, Futari tomo=Both of you

•Italian: Mio Dio=My God, Nessun problema=No problem, Mamma mia=Oh my God, Va bene=Okay, Benvenuto=Welcome, Certamente=Of course, Io sarò sempre ti amo entrambi troppo i miei angeli=I'll always love you both too my angels, Miei amanti preziosi=My precious lovers

Check out Hakkōna and Kaitō Kokoro too if you like this story and be sure to leave plenty of reviews! They make me happy! ^_^

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
